Percy's power
by percy146
Summary: After the war with the Gaea, Percy finds himself lusting for some love. Luckily for him, Aphrodite can help with that. Percy meets the Olympians, obtains new powers and if course, has lots of sex along the way. The story is ongoing. Check profile for update times.
1. Part 1

It had been almost four days since Gaea had been defeated. Leo had chased her into the sky with his metal dragon and blown her straight to hell. However, Leo had disappeared along with his metal dragon. So we spent the last three days looking for him. It sucked having him gone. I know that I thought he was a brat when I first met him, but I have to admit, by the time we fought Gaea, he was growing on me.

Anyways, I was sitting in my cabin using my phone when I heard a knock at the door. When I opened it I found a familiar face staring back at me. Annabeth stood at the door. Her blond hair tumbled across her should in a singular braid. She looked as beautiful as ever. A tight athletic short sleeve shirt clung to her, showing off every curve. A push-up bra barely contained her tits, a pair of tight jeans made her ass look fantastic. Her outfit was screaming for her to be fucked.

"Can I come in?" Annabeth asked as she smiled nervously. I realized that I was blocking the doorway. I guess I had been so blown away by her beauty that I forgot to let her inside.

"Sure", I replied. "What did you come here for?"

Annabeth smirked and punched me in the arm. "Do I always need a reason to visit my boyfriend?"

I laughed and let her inside.

Annabeth walked inside while I closed the door. I locked the door and turned around to find myself inches away from Annabeth's face. For a second, we stood there. Then, I brought my hands up to her face and caressed it and pulled it towards me. As our faces grew closer, our lips collided in a kiss.

This kiss was a long time coming. I'd kissed Annabeth in the past, but those kisses felt more shallow.

As our kiss grew warmer and deeper, I slid my hands down to Annabeth's ass and squeezed it. This made her moan a little.

When we finally broke apart, we were both gasping for air. After looking at each other for a second, our mouths could stand being apart for much longer so we collided in another kiss. Instead of kissing her on the lips, I moved my head down towards her neck and started kissing it. This caused Annabeth to moan and tilt her head backward in pleasure. We broke apart once more and I grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt. Annabeth put her arms in the air as I took off her top to reveal her perfect rack.

Then, she put her arms around my neck and I lifted her off the ground. I carried Annabeth over to my bed and set her down. While I was still standing, I took off my shirt and stripped myself od other clothes. Annabeth did the same as she removed her jeans to reveal her panties.

When I was fully naked, I got on the bed and climbed on top of Annabeth. I kissed her stomach and used my hands to hold her arms in place. This caused her to squirm and moan with pleasure. Then, I laid a trail of kisses leading from her stomach up to her neck. After I was done kissing her neck, I moved up so I was face to face with her. It didn't take long for Annabeth to lean forward and kiss me.

We kissed again, this time deeper than the last. When we broke apart, Annabeth smirked.

"Didn't know you were such a great kisser seaweed brain."

I smiled. God damn, I loved this girl.

I realized Annabeth still had a bra and panties, so something had to be done. I worked my way down to her panties then very carefully clenched them with my teeth. Then, I slowly used my mouth to pull them down while Annabeth assisted by shifting her legs so they came off faster. When they finally came off, I stood up on my knees with her panties in my mouth.

Annabeth smirked. She sat up on her elbows and bit the other end of her panties. Then, she lowered herself back down, dragging me down in the process. When we were back in the same position again, I tossed the panties aside and started kissing her.

While we were kissing, I slid my hand down to her pussy and started to rub it. This caused Annabeth to moan, but that didn't stop me from kissing her.

When we broke apart, I decided that was enough teasing. I got up on my knees and flipped Annabeth over so she was lying face down. She knew exactly what was coming and didn't resist. She positioned her self in the doggie style position and put her head to the ground and in return, propping her ass up.

Then, I slipped my cock into her pussy.

"OOOH", Annabeth moaned.

I moaned as well, I didn't expect her pussy to be this goddam tight! So I did the only thing anyone would have done, I started thrusting.

I trusted myself so hard into her, I was sure that the other campers would hear.

" OOOOH YES PERCY" Annabeth screamed.

I started thrusting faster and faster and faster. Each time, I could feel her pussy walls squeezing so tightly against my cock.

"OH, MY GODS PERCY. OH FUCK THAT FEELS SO GOOD." Annabeth screamed.

Soon, I felt my orgasm coming. I started going as fast as I could.

A second later, I came. I felt my cum rush out of my cock and straight into the depths of her pussy. Annabeth must have felt it too as she started moaning like a wild animal.

When all of my cum had been released, I pulled out to watch a load drip out of her pussy.

I made my way up to her face and we kissed one last time.

"Mm. You were really good." Annabeth said.

I just smirked.

Annabeth went to go take a shower. After she had gotten herself cleaned up she put on her clothes and left, not before giving me a goodbye kiss.

By then, I was exhausted, so I just went to bed. As soon as I was in bed, I drifted away to sleep.

**That was chapter 1. There is definitely more to cum(get it??). If you enjoyed, favorite the story or leave a comment. thanks!!**

**I really enjoy writing this story so I'll try to update as much as possible. However, I am kinda busy so updates may be infrequent. I'll post update times on my profile so check there.**


	2. A trip to Olympus

I woke up to the sound of water flowing. I know I live in the Poseidon cabin but usually at 2 AM, all is quiet. I rolled over in my bed to see to giant fountain erupting with water. Geez, the last time I had seen that thing work was before I left on the Argo II. I got out of bed and walked over to the fountain which at this point was gushing water like an active volcano. As soon as I was near it, the spray from the fountain started to form a rainbow. As soon as the rainbow was very visible, a silhouette of Iris, the god of rainbows, appeared.

In a monotone voice, she recited "Perseus Jackson. Please come to Mount Olympus, home of the gods, at precisely 10 AM. Do not be late or you will face certain death"

Then, the Iris message disappeared as the rainbow died. The fountain, detecting that the message was over, stopped the water flow. Soon the cabin was quiet once again.

"SHIT," I thought to myself. That had to be Athena. Nobody else would demand that I visit Olympus after my first time having sex with Annabeth.

Athena is a maiden, so she probably knows when Annabeth loses her virginity. There's no way that I can get out of this. Even if I appeal to Poseidon, he'll just smite me for having sex with a daughter of Athena. The two of them are rivals after all. This is not good.

Seeing as there was nothing I could do, J just went back to bed.

When I woke up, It was 9:30. Shit. I had 30 minutes to get to Olympus or else I'd probably die. When Athena gives you a time constraint, you'd better follow it if you'd like to keep living.

I got dressed and ran out of camp half-blood as fast as possible. I had to wait 5 minutes for a cab leaving me with 23 to get to Olympus. If I survived this encounter, I was definitely getting a car.

After a cab arrived, it took me twenty minutes to get to the Empire State building. When I arrived, I rushed through the lobby and straight into the elevator. When I ran past the security guard, he merely looked up from his magazine.

I pressed the button for the top floor and waited in anticipation. The elevator shot up. The elevator was around the 50th floor when I heard my alarm go off. It was 10:00. Shit. I didn't know what to expect. But the matter was that I was late. Maybe Athena would smite me down with a lightning bolt. Maybe, if she was feeling generous, she would kill me in a quick and painless method.

However, the clock ticked 10:01 and I arrived at the top floor. The elevator doors opened and I stepped out on the front steps of Mount Olympus. A soft rainbow ran from my feet and snaked past different houses. I wasn't dead. Maybe I wasn't going to die after all.

I followed the rainbow trail until it leads me to a large palace off to the side of the main throne room. I walked inside and followed the trail up to a bedroom. When I reached the doorway, the trail stopped and completely disappeared. I stopped in front of the door. When I looked through the ajar double doors, I say the shadow of a woman lying on a bed being cast on a wall.

I waited a moment before deciding whether to go in or not. Before I could decide, the woman inside called out to me "Come in Percy, I don't have all day"_._

So I opened the doors and walked in. As soon as I walked in, I could almost feel my jaw hit the floor. The woman reclining on the bed was drop dead gorgeous. Slightly curly black hair tumbled over her shoulders. She had a light tan and looked about two years older than I was. To make matters worse, she wore a full set of lingerie: stockings, panties, everything.

I don't think I can express how beautiful this woman was. If the Greeks and the Trojans fought a war over Helen of Troy, then they would fight seven wars over this women.

This woman was undoubtedly Aphrodite. No goddess or mortal could possess such beauty.

" You're not Athena," I said, after a long awkward silence.

Aphrodite giggled.

"Of course not. What would make you think that?"

"Well," I replied. "Since you know, Annabeth and I well..."

My voice trailed.

Aphrodite tilted her head, then laughed.

"Its always hard to talk about sex," she said. "Well, if you're not me. Here, let's go for a walk, there is some more I want to say."

Aphrodite jumped off the bed, and the moment her feet hit the floor, a white light filled my vision and a tugging sensation filled my body. The next thing I knew, I was back on the streets of Olympus with Aphrodite by my side. Feeling a little dizzy, I stumbled a bit before I had to kneel to stop the world from spinning.

When the dizziness faded, I looked up to see Aphrodite beckoning towards me.

"Come on", said in a playful tone, "I don't have all day."

I got up on my feet and followed her down the streets of Olympus.

"You probably think that Athena brought you here to punish you for having sex with her daughter, and on every other day you'd be right. Athena is a maiden so abstinence is something she abides by. On every other day, Athena would have forced you to come to Olympus, scolded you for having sex with her daughter, then kill you. However, thanks to me, Athena doesn't know and won't ever know."

Aphrodite paused and we stopped walking. There was a long awkward silence before I said "Thank you?"

Aphrodite laughed playfully. "My my what a gentlemen. No, you don't need to thank me. In fact, I have other plans for you."

"Like what?"

"You see, you're one of a kind Percy, I hope you know that. Not only are you immensely powerful, especially for a demigod, but you also have an affinity for love and sexual conquest."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

Aphrodite giggled. "If there's one thing I love more than someone who can love, its someone who has the ability to fight against giants."

"So..." I said, my voice trailing off.

Aphrodite stepped closer. We were face to face. At this point, I could really feel her beauty emanating from her. She touched my chest with one finger and a golden glow spread throughout my body from the contact point.

"There", she said quietly. "A gift from me. You should have no problem seducing any girl you please."

She stepped even close and put her hand on my chest and leaned in.

"Goodbye for now Percy." She said "I'll see you soon."

She leaned in and kissed me very softly. Then, the same blinding light from before filled my vision and I melt the world spin again.

**Sorry no lemon right now. I promise there will be one in the next chapter.**


End file.
